Happy Birthday, Sarah
by UndergroundValentine
Summary: It's been about three years since she had visited the Labyrinth. Jareth does everything in his power to make Sarah his queen... But does he happen to awaken the love that she had hidden from him for so long? Rated M for suggestive themes. Edited & revised


Hallo thar! So, I decided that I wanted to do a JarethXSarah fic, and eventually I just opened Microsoft Word and began to write. Well, this is what turned out, and I'm actually really proud of it! So, hopefully y'all will enjoy is just as much as I do! thanks!

_--_

_Tonight was perfect._

_It had been three years since she had defeated him at his own game. He remembered her well, for she was always on his mind. Forever haunting his dreams and his fantasies. He knew that when he had first seen her that she would be his queen. That she would stand beside him whilst they ruled together in the Underground. That she would give him an heir to the throne for the day where they would be too old to stand for their kingdom, and they would die in peace together. His thoughts always brought a smile to him, even when he remembered that she had originally rejected him._

_But that was all going to change, he knew. She would have to realize that he would have no one else, and that she was the one he wanted. He would make her see that he wasn't a bad man. He would be gentle, for he had sworn that he wouldn't harm her in any shape or form. He would be friendly, too. But he would force her to see that there was good within him. He hoped that she would see it in him._

_He just didn't want to lose her again._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lovely, another Friday night alone with no one to talk to…" I muttered bitterly. Perhaps it was the storm outside that was causing my bad moon, but I couldn't be too sure. But one thing I knew was that it was after eight o' clock and Toby didn't want to simply lie down and go to sleep.

"Toby, will you calm down?" I hissed, frustrated with having to babysit once again while my dad and Karen went out for their usual date. Toby, my four year old brother, laughed playfully as he jumped up and down on his bed. I rolled my eyes, bending down and lifting him up into my arms. Toby giggled, his eyes full of joy. I smirked down at him, before swiftly tossing him onto his bed, where he bounced twice. His voice rung like bells as he laughed again, before he finally rested his head upon his pillow. I grabbed his Spider Man blanket, and tucked it under his chin.

"Sarah…" He said softly. I looked down upon his angelic face.

"Yes, Toby?"

"Could you tell me a story?" I chuckled lightly.

"What story would you like to hear?" Toby glanced away for a moment, acting as if he was thinking hard. He smiled.

"Tell me one that you told me when I was younger!" He said brightly. There had only been one that I had told him before… one that I didn't really want to reflect upon. But he was my brother, and I knew that I couldn't disappoint him. I sighed, staring down at my hands, which were folded together on his bed. I knelt down so that I was at about eye level with him.

"Okay…" I said softly. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young maiden, and she had a little baby brother. Though she was often upset for being abandoned to babysit, she loved her little brother more than anything in the world."

"What was the girl's name?" Toby asked, grinning ear to ear. I blushed.

"The young girl's name was Sarah, and her little brother's name was Toby."

"I'm in the story!" I laughed, reaching over and ruffling his blonde hair.

"Yes, you are. Now… one night, Sarah was told to babysit little Toby while their parents went out for dinner. Sarah was upset because she had been in the park and she had forgotten to come home on time. Angered, she tried putting her brother down for bed. But, being the lively little child he was, he stayed up— laughing about everything…" I had to change the words. I didn't want to tell him that I had been angry because I had to babysit, and that he had actually been crying. As it was, his eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Well, Sarah decided that she wanted to tell her little brother a story. She spoke of a far off land where a mighty King ruled. Sarah said that this King had fallen in love with a mortal girl, and that he had given her certain powers. Too tired to deal with trying to put her brother down for sleep, Sarah wished little Toby away to the King of Goblins, whom had been watching her the whole time—" I stopped from memory lane, seeing a slight smile on my brother's sleeping face. I stood, turning the switch on his lamp, and darkness surrounded the room.

"Goodnight, Toby." I whispered, walking out of his room and down the hall to the living room. There was a single light on in the large room; the couch sat welcoming with the TV remote on the far left cushion. I exhaled deeply, before plopping down on the couch to watch whatever was on the television. I lifted the remote into my grasp, flipping through the channels randomly. There was 7th Heaven, Gilmore Girls, Family Guy, Law and Order, and some random comedian on Comedy Central. I sighed heavily, before shutting the television off all together. Not a single thing was on that interested me in the slightest bit.

"Figures…" I muttered under my breath, standing up from the couch, and crossing into the kitchen. I switched the light, squinting as the fluorescents burned my dilated eyes. I walked over, opening the refrigerator, glancing inside.

"Hmm… what to drink…?" I asked myself under my breath. Lightening crackled and flashed into the living room, thunder rumbling close behind. I glanced over orange juice, milk, water, grape juice, apple juice, peach juice—

**_Peach_** juice.

"What the—" I said, slamming the door shut. I had never seen that before, but suddenly I didn't need my thirst to be quenched. I shivered slightly, trying to shake off the creeping memories from roughly three years before. Images of a castle, a city full of goblins, a worm, a dark forest filled with creatures known as Fieries… and a man. A hansom man with unruly blonde hair and mismatched eyes. I blushed slightly, shaking my head as thunder outside roared again. I looked up, staring out to the front yard. It was almost a perfect twin to that night.

_'It's just my imagination…'_ I thought to myself, turning around, and staring at the fruit bowl on the counter. Apples, oranges, grapefruit, and— peaches. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that I was imagining seeing that cursed fruit! That everything I was seeing was just a dream, and that none of this was real. It couldn't be real. I had said the words, hadn't I? That man held no power over me, and the both of us damn well knew it!

_You think it's a dream?_

I opened my eyes, staring at the floor as lightening flashed, illuminating my face. The fluorescent lights flickered, before going out all together. I panted heavily, rushing to the electric box, and pulling the door open. I flipped every switch I could find, but there was nothing that would restore the lighting. Glancing around in the darkness, I saw a small drawer tucked beside the wall. Pulling it open, I snatched the matches and a candle out, lighting the wick above the wax. The dim light was enough to ease my nerves, but it wasn't enough to rid the darkness.

"It's just a power outage… no big deal…" I whispered to myself, walking into the living room. Shadows moved on the walls, and I saw a particularly tall one wearing a cloak standing near the front door like a guardian angel or a demon from hell. I blinked once in horror, finding that the shadow had disappeared. Great, now I was imagining things. It was exactly what I needed; paranoia.

I whimpered quietly, hearing something scuttle on the floor behind me. I turned sharply, seeing nothing, but hearing more noises. No, this wasn't happening again. I had defeated him once, and this time I didn't wish Toby away. No one was wished away, so why was it that déjà vu was suddenly creeping up on me? _'This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening…'_ I panicked, seeing a brief glimpse of his reflection in the mirror.

_Ah, my Sarah, but it is…_

No! A gust of air— perhaps a breath— blew out my candle, leaving me in darkness once again. Familiar smells wafted around me, filling my senses with peaches and musky magic. I dropped the candle, for the wax had long since dried, and stumbled to a far corner of the living room, hoping desperately to get away from everything. This wasn't some dream that I was having. This was a nightmare. A horrible, sick, twisted, and treacherous nightmare…

_Sarah…_

"No… go away…" I whispered angrily, tears brimming in my eyes as I squeezed them shut, clamping my hands over my ears.

Sarah… His voice sounded pleading, and much closer than it had before. I shook my head side to side, feeling a presence nearby. I knew that he was there, but all the same, he wasn't supposed to be. I hunched away, trying to be as small and as unnoticeable as possible. But apart from being in the corner, I was in a very visible part of the living room.

_Sarah… open your eyes and look at me…_ I shook my head again.

_Please, Sarah. I mean you no harm._

"Get out of my head!" I hissed, tugging slightly on my hair as I pressed my palms against my ears.

"Sarah." His voice was so close to me now, I couldn't hide away from it. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and looked up at him. His face was calm, gentle, though slightly sad. His hair was still the unruly blonde I remembered; his eyes were beautiful in the darkness. A white poet's shirt was draped over his torso, a pair of gray pants clung to him, his black riding boots ran up to his knees. A medallion I vaguely remembered hung from his neck. My gaze trailed over his appearance, and for some reason I couldn't look away from him.

He lifted his hand to my face, brushing against my cheek softly. Sub-consciously, I leaned into his touch, moaning quietly. He pulled his hand back, almost as if I had shocked him. I stared up into his eyes, searching for the reason, but found none. Simple curiosity illuminated those gorgeous eyes of his. I gently bit down on my lip, forcing myself to look away as I felt the heat of a blush wash over my face. Slowly, he reached back up, brushing his fingers along my face again. Though this time I remained still. I didn't want to scare him. I didn't want to make him angry.

I didn't want him to leave.

Thunder roared outside again, the light flashing across his face. I used to find him frightening, but now… I saw that there was nothing to be afraid of. He was gentle, he was calm; he didn't act on my fear. If anything, he soothed it. I remembered how his eyes were full of mockery before, how the light in them said that everything was just some kind of game. And how when I had last met with him in his world, they were full of pain and sadness, like he didn't want to lose his game—

Or me.

No… he didn't want to lose me.

I had seen it then, and I thought I saw it now.

He was in love with me.

"Sarah…" He said my name again, sending shivers down my spine as his delicate fingers wiped away the tears that began their descent down my face. Though I wasn't sure if they were from the fear I had originally felt, or the realization that I felt now. I trembled slightly, not sure of what to do or what to think. He had been in love with me, and probably still was. For love was not something that was easy to let go of; I knew from seeing it in others.

Had he changed in the past years?

His fingers slid into my hair, slowly running through it, as if trying to commit to memory the feel of it. His eyes never left my face, no matter how many times I'd look from his eyes to the wall or the floor or his medallion. He was so silent too, with the exception of repeatedly saying my name. But for some reason, I was not bothered by it like I had been before. When I had first met him, whenever he said my name, I felt a sensation that was alien to me. At first, I thought I had liked it. But then it became too much, and I knew it had to stop. His voice saying my name, his lips forming it… it was like a drug to me back then. _He_ was my drug.

So addicting and yet so bad for my health.

It would have ended differently, I knew, if I hadn't been so stubborn. So eager to be rid of my drug. If I hadn't said the words to him, he would have been mine as much as I would have been his. I bit down on my lip again, thinking as I looked away from him again, his fingers still running through my hair. The scent of him drew me in, and I fought the urge to lean forward and drink it in. I knew damn well that we were nothing like those characters— who were they… Edward and Isabella? Or was it just Bella?— from Twilight. But it was still hard.

"Sarah, please look at me." He said softly; I almost didn't hear him. My gaze lifted to meet his, and it seemed like the world melted away around us. He smiled slightly, unwinding his hand from my hair, and cupping my cheek, his thumb just below the corner of my eye. I sub-consciously noticed that I fit perfectly in his grasp, and a part of me was curious just how perfectly we would fit together in other places… I blushed a deep red as his smile widened. Slowly, he leaned down to me, so that his lips were just an inch from my own. My heart thrashed in my chest, and I was almost certain that he could hear it. I had stopped shaking, and almost stopped breathing when he whispered something I would never forget.

"You're so adorable when you're embarrassed." He closed the space, crushing me in a fierce kiss that I could not help but return. My hands grasped his shoulders tightly, pulling him closer. My body wanted to feel him like my lips were feeling him. And from my sudden reaction, I could only assume he knew what I wanted. At least I hoped that he knew exactly what I wanted…

He grabbed me around my waist, lifting me so that I was in his lap. His hands rested on my shoulders as I grabbed fistfuls of his hair, and pulling on it as hard as I could without ripping it out of his skull. He growled against my kiss, pulling me to my feet, and slamming me against the wall. His hands roamed from my shoulders to my thighs, and back, feeling every inch in between. I hungrily abandoned his even more unruly hair, fumbling to the waistband of his pants. He shivered against me, but continued to dominate every kiss we shared. Quickly, my hand slid between the fabric and his skin, my fingers brushing against him ever so gently. He pulled himself away faster than I thought remotely possible, and was suddenly on the other side of the room, leaving me to fall from my own weight.

The slight pain I felt from falling onto the floor subsided to numbness as I stared at his panicked expression in the darkness. My heart drummed faster and faster than it had before as he turned his eyes to me. Such shock and what I feared to be anger seemed to radiate off of his being, and he turned away from me. I whimpered silently as I slowly stood up on my feet, leaning against the wall for support.

"Promise me one thing…" He whispered.

"Anything…" I said. His gaze turned curious as he looked at me again for a moment, before appearing before me during a flash of lightening. His arms snaked around me, his eyes serious and hard.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." He said. I smiled sweetly, kissing him again. His fingers slid up my shoulders again, before his hands cupped my face. I pulled away, kissing him below the jaw, and hearing a soft moan rolling off of his tongue. I giggled quietly, gentle biting at his neck. He hissed, his hands clamping down and squeezing my shoulders tightly, his body pressing me against the wall. I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh; the firmness of it sent massive shivers up my spine. His left hand reached down and slid up my shirt, shoving half of my bra away and grabbing hold of one of my breasts. I let out a quiet cry, careful not to disturb my sleeping brother down the hall.

I could feel desires I hadn't experienced before. His breath was hot and delicious against my face and neck. He was firm in his actions, but sensitive even to my most gentle of touches. I knew that with every brush against him, every caress, every bite, every kiss— at any moment he would be cast over the edge, and there would be no stopping him in taking what he desired. I could feel a part of me wishing for him to take what would be his to claim. I knew no one else could electrify my senses as well as he could.

"Say the words, Sarah, so that your dreams and desires can be fulfilled." He whispered; his voice ragged and hoarse. I felt a kind of knot curling in my stomach from the nerves and the tension that wanted desperately to be released. It wound tighter and tighter with every moment that passed, and soon it would become too much to bear. His palm rested against my side, warm and smooth against my skin. He had no idea how much I wanted to say the words that would bind the two of us together. How much I wanted to shiver in ecstasy from his touch— to be the only one in his bed for all of eternity…

But there were two complications.

What would my parents think when they found I was gone…

And the fact that I was only seventeen. I wasn't an adult.

"I— I want to…" I began to say, trembling as his thumb traced circles against my stomach. "B-but I'm only seventeen. A-and what will m-my parents think—" I cut off, finding it hard to say a complete sentence without moaning in pleasure. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, breathing deeply so that the warmth caressed down both my back and front. My breath shuddered as I exhaled. He removed his hands from my body, and took a step back so that I would be able to think clearly— at least, I hoped that was his intentions.

"Sarah… I can make it so that your parents simply forget you—"

"_No_!" I hissed, glaring at him. He took another step back, frightened by my tone of voice. "No… I do not wish for them to forget me…" I sighed, walking past him, and looking down the hall at Toby's room. I sighed softly, blinking slowly. I glanced up at the clock, seeing that it was roughly five minutes to midnight. My parents would be home soon, and then I would be able to retreat to dreams of peaches and goblins. I felt his hands on my shoulders, his breath tickling my ear.

"Sarah, I don't have much time." He said, and I felt a jolt of sadness and fear. Those were six words that I didn't want to hear. I trembled slightly turning my head to him to face him somewhat. His eyes masked the sadness that I felt. The clock ticked endlessly in the background, but I was lost in the last minutes that surrounded us.

"Please… isn't there another way? A way that I could see you again without having to live eternally away from home and Toby?" I asked, on the verge of begging him. He sighed softly, placing gentle kisses on my neck.

"There is no other way— you have two options… Stay here forever, and never see me or the Labyrinth again… or you can come back with me, and periodically come to the Aboveground to visit your family. But you would eventually see them grow old and die, just like everyone else. Your life span would stretch, and even when Toby became a ripe age of eighty, you would retain your youth." He said gently. I looked at the clock to see that there was a minute to midnight. I was torn; wanting to live with him, but wanting to stay with my brother as well.

"I-I-I…" I whispered, tears beginning to stream from my eyes as my heart split in two, and my world seemed to turn upside down. He spun me around, stealing me in a kiss like none other he had given to me before. My trembling hands cupped his face, and I could feel his tears sliding across my fingers. I had never seen him cry before, and it made me feel even worse.

His tongue flicked against my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, joyous to feel some part of him inside, exploring the wonders. His hands rested on my waist as the clock on the wall struck midnight. I grabbed his hair with my hands, pulling away suddenly. He stared at me through tear-filled eyes. I had made my decision, and I hoped to the gods above that it was the right one.

"I wish that you, Jareth the Goblin King, would take me away. Right now!"

The world spun around us, and the last thing I heard was Jareth's laughter ringing in my ears, along with his final words before we appeared in his castle;

"Happy Birthday, Sarah."

--

**UndergroundValentine: **Tehee.  
**Jareth: **Am I a great man or what?  
**UndergroundValentine: **You are quite the romatic one.  
**Jareth: **Yeah... ***tehee***  
**UndergroundValentine: *rolls eyes* **Dorkus maximus...

--

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!! :D**

**You shall receive a Jareth plushie and a lifetime supply of peaches!**


End file.
